chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Maldova
Maldova is the name of a formerly Earth-like planet that was located within the 107 Piscium star system approximately 86 lightyears from Earth. It is the third in its system and is orbited by one large and massive moon that almost makes Maldova a candidate for a binary planet system. Maldova was once a moderately populated world holding approximately 3,700,000 people all living within a thousand kilometers of the central city called Maldova Landing, formed around the original colony vessel that arrived in the late years of the first colonization exodus in the 24th Century. Maldova was a geologically active world, though several of its tectonic plates moved slower than the others. What was unknown for nearly three centuries after the landing was that Maldova Landing would be located near the caldera of a massive supervolcano located just under the nearby Picalante Ocean. Maldova was also the location of the Maldova Disaster, otherwise known as the Maldova Incident. In 2712, a massive meltdown of the nuclear reactors powering the city created a radiation leak so large and so massive following the steam explosion of the main reactor complex, that ninety percent of the planetary population died from poisoning, and additionally, local flora and fauna reacted harshly to the radiation, leading to a massive die-off of water-bound species in particular, even the Adamate Serpent - a hundred meter long herbivorous sea snake-like creature that lasted through three extinction level events, was rendered sterile as a species by the contamination in the water. Some of Maldova's residents survived by fleeing the contamination far enough to the southern archipelagos that local water was safe to drink and food to eat. It is said that any sky in the North still looks green from the radioactivity. The land itself all throughout the northern hemisphere is contaminated and will be for at least the next two thousand years, yet ground zero itself is thought to be radioactive for the next fifty to seventy thousand years at least, with pessimistic estimations topping out at 125,000. Before its destruction, Maldova was noted for its beauty and unique vegitation, which included parasol-like trees that naturally had wide and overlapping leafs and a flat top that protected the sensitive and sweet fruit that grew beneath it. In addition, the planet was home to static grass, a form of vegetation that exhibited slight ionic interaction with the atmosphere. Hikers would sometimes feel a jolt as the grass itself was capable of shocking unwary travellers, though the species was fairly rare and located only in the western regions of the world. The Maldova Incident was noted for being one of the worst nuclear disasters in Human history, and even in the 33rd Century, it is remembered as a cautionary tale for improper nuclear reactor safety. It is unknown today though what the cause of the reactor containment breach was. Some speculate that it was the cause of an earthquake that was caused by the long-stewing lava chambers letting off steam. Some suggest it was Human error, but it is not known if a conclusion can be reached on cause, and thus, blame. List of Appearances * Deception (Mentioned Only) Category:Locations Category:Planet